Dangan ronpa 3: The rewrite
by Aslandus
Summary: Chisa Yukizome has become the new teacher of class 77 at Hope's peak. It's only a matter of time until everything starts coming apart. An attempt to write a better version of Dangan Ronpa 3.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's Peak

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's peak

Jin Kirigiri looked over the young woman standing before him. Red hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a blue suit jacket over a white shirt. She couldn't seem to sit still as she stood in front of the desk.

"Miss Yukizome? You're the new homeroom teacher for our 77th class," he said.

"Great! I'll be the best teacher you've ever seen!" she responded.

"Are you addicted to any substances?"

"No."

"Have you committed any felonies or anything that could be construed as a crime against humanity or good sense?"

"No?"

"Are you qualified to instruct high school students?"

"Well, I just graduated from here a few months ago, so I'm not quite sure whether…"

"Congratulations, you're the best teacher who has ever graced this academy. Good luck."

Kizakura, wearing his flat cap and goatee, then placed himself into the conversation with a well-timed belch.

"Sorry, nursing a hangover," he said.

"And here we have the man you're replacing, hope's peak's talent scout and designated drunk." As Jin spoke, he propped his head on his arm, leaning it against the desk.

"Wait, Hope's peak only has one talent scout and they have him doubling as a teacher?" Yukizome asked.

"Yeah, cheapass trustees can't be bothered to hire more than the bare minimum to be considered a school. The old bastards are more concerned with their checkbooks than the kids who come through here," Kizakura said, stumbling over his words as he spoke.

"Sadly, he was also the best teacher to ever grace Hope's peak, up until today. Anyway, class starts in ten minutes. You should get over there if you plan to make the most of your time," Jin said.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Yukizome replied, jogging out of the room. Kizakura stumbled over to Jin's desk and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"So, that's Munakata's girl? Heard he had to pull a few strings to get her in," he said.

"Yes, though I doubt telling her about the trustees is going to win you any favors from them," Jin answered.

"Bah, it's their own fault for hiring a drunk then overworking him until he starts rambling over every little thing. That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

* * *

Chisa Yukizome arrived at room 1B to little fanfare. When she entered, it quickly became apparent that she had work to do. Chisa had read the student files on the class, so she already knew their names and faces, but they didn't exactly know her, and there was one minor issue with the current state of the class.

"Good morning everyone, I am Chisa Yukizome and I'll be your new homeroom teacher," she said, "though I could have sworn this class had more than 4 students."

"Wait! Sorry I'm late!" Mikan Tsumiki stumbled into the room. Chisa quickly reached out and caught her before she fell, helping her to her desk since the girl looked like she had missed a lot of sleep.

"No problem, class just started. But seriously, where are the rest of the students?" Chisa asked.

"The academy doesn't care if you attend class as long as you pass the exams," Mahiru Koizumi said in a very matter-of-fact manner.

"I'm trying to keep coming to class, but I keep getting held up and-" Mikan said, stumbling over her words.

"Really, it's fine. We just need to round up the rest of the class and bring them back here." Chisa tried to sound reassuring, the girl clearly wasn't in good sorts.

"Why? If they want to skip class like a bunch of lazy pricks and miss the whole year it's their own fault," Hiyoko Saionji remarked.

"As the Ultimate Housekeeper," Chisa said, donning her apron, "I can hardly just let these things go! If we consider this class a home and the students the inhabitants, I couldn't just let everyone sleep in the woods because they don't know where their beds are!"

"Wait, you're a student?" Mahiru asked.

"Not any more, graduated last year, but I was. I'll give a better opening speech when we get everyone here, but the important part is that your fellow students are the only part of this education that's gonna matter in the long run."

"That sounds like the kind of thing I imagined when I transferred to this school!" Sonia Nevermind said.

"Okay, I'll ask, what the fuck happened to Kizakura?" This time it was Fuyuhiko's turn to ask a question.

"He won't be a problem anymore…" Chisa slowly pulled out the wakizashi she kept in her apron, letting the light glint off it. "Just kidding," She slid the blade back into its sheath, "he's got a hangover and the headmaster finally convinced the board to hire new staff."

"Now then, let's go get the rest of the class!"

* * *

After a day full of hijinks and shenanigans, the whole class was gathered. Unfortunately, the day was ending as Chiaki was finally dragged back to class.

"Well, now that everyone knows where to gather, I hope I'll see everyone tomorrow," Chisa said.

"Bit of a stretch, I thought we weren't expected to attend class," Akane said.

"Miss Yukizome, wasn't there a speech you said you were going to give?" Sonia asked.

Chisa nodded and said, "Yes and yes. You're not required to attend classes by the school, but it's very important that you do. I was a student here before I was a teacher, so take it from me when I say that the most important part of this school isn't the classes or improving your talent, it's interacting with your fellow students."

"You are all destined for greatness, and in your lines of work it's inevitable that you will be the greatest in your field, unparalleled and unrivaled. Nobody will be able to hold a candle to you, and it will isolate you. I've already seen some of my classmates become resented by their coworkers for their talent. Talent also tends to go hand in hand with desperation during your upbringing, which doesn't help develop social skills."

"But, here you are all equals. You are not part of your field, competing to be the best, you are just fellow students striving to succeed in your own way. The exams given by this school are open ended and loose as a necessity to accommodate all students, so you will pass them easily, but they don't test the importance of social networking. Maybe you'll have trouble relating to each other because you're such different people, but that's fine too. You don't all need to be friends, but you do need to learn to work with each other because for a lot of you, working with others is going to be vital."

"I met my two best friends in my class and we've been together ever since. I can't even remember what I did to develop my talent, but I do remember the times I spent with them. I'm not about to let you guys give up the opportunity to get that for yourselves, so you can either come to class tomorrow or wander off and have me drag you back here just like today. Okay?"

Chisa was almost out of breath after her spiel, but the students seemed captivated. She would have to tell Munakata about it later. Then the bell rang, dismissing the students from class.

"Oh, and if anyone wants to talk about anything after class, I'm all ears," Chisa gave her warmest smile.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tragedy of Izuru Kamakura

Chapter 2: The Tragedy of Izuru Kamakura

Hajime Hinata sat there every day, on that bench by the fountain, thinking about his lot in life as an untalented person in a world of talent. Of course, this was not a normal day. The most apparent difference was the pale girl with blonde hair who ran face-first into him while playing her Game girl. Hajime recognized the game she was playing from the sound effects.

"Gala omega?" He said.

"You know it? I thought I was the only one who played it!" she said.

"I even went through new game plus once or twice."

"That one's tough, I barely got through my no-upgrade run on new game plus."

"No upgrade run? Geez, why do I even try?" Hajime stiffened up a bit as he realized he had let his inner thoughts slip out.

"Well, you enjoy it don't you? It's not like there's only room for one gamer in the world," the girl seemed nonplussed.

"There you are, Nanami! Class is almost over!" A woman with long red hair tied up in a ponytail approached, "Chisa Yukizome, your new homeroom teacher. We're implementing a new, attendance required policy for this class!"

"Okay," the girl said, "see you later… uh…"

Hajime realized he hadn't actually introduced himself, and said "Hajime Hinata."

"Cool, see you later Hajime, hope we can play some games together some time… Oh, and I'm Chiaki Nanami…" She looked back to her handheld and started walking off with Chisa.

* * *

A few days later, Hajime was there on that bench again, whiling away the hours when Chisa approached him.

"I thought I'd find you here, Hinata," she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching your class?" he said.

"I thought it would be good to give them some free time without their teacher watching all day. Why are you here?" Chisa had a hint of concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just about every way that can be taken… Why are you at Hope's peak? Why are you sitting out here on a bench alone? Why are you moping when you could be out making friends and improving yourself?"

"Well, I dreamed of going to Hope's Peak like most people, being one of the best of the best, getting a stable future and making my parents proud… But it feels like a sham… I work in classes, but never get anywhere. That's when we do have class, but most of the teachers just seem to give roll call then spend an hour talking about how useless we are since we don't have talent. The rest of my class isn't in much better straits, at least half the students never look up from their desks and it doesn't feel like there's anything we can do."

"Oh dear…"

"And to top it off, my parents are paying huge amounts of money for me to be here, and I know they can't afford it. I doubt I have more than a month before they have to start taking loans to keep me enrolled and if it comes to that I'd rather just leave."

"That is… Quite the pickle. I can't offer much for your financial problems, but you shouldn't be worried about being useless. It's, what, 1% of the population that has talent, if that? Do you really think 99% of people are useless wastes of space?"

"I don't want to be a peon, I want to be someone great…" Hajime's words echoed the ones he had grown up hearing.

"As do your fellow students, and they're also paying to be here. I'm sure if you can make friends with them you can all work together to be better, and even achieve greatness. They might even be the best people to befriend, especially in your situation, if they can afford the tuition... Crap, what time is it? I have to get going, my class is going to burn down the school if I don't get back." Chisa looked at her watch.

"Is that a joke?"

"I hope so…" Chisa dashed off toward the main course building.

An old man approached from the other direction, who Hajime recognized as Kazuo Tengan.

"I see she hasn't changed a bit… Room for an old man on that bench?" he said. Hajime moved over to make room for him, and Tengan sat down.

"So, have you decided? They will want your answer soon," Tengan said.

"No…" Hajime said.

"I see… Well, maybe it's for the best, the whole project is a gamble at best. It may even be better that they don't get a subject and the whole thing stays as pure speculation. I may be an advisor to the school, but I'll still tell you that they do not have your best interests at heart."

"I can't really afford to stay without taking the deal…"

"There's worse fates than having to attend a normal high school."

"I get it, but it feels like going back is just giving up on ever achieving greatness… Even if things here aren't like I assumed they would be…"

"You know what they say, when you assume you make an ass of you and me. Just give it consideration. Like Chisa said, there's no shame in normalcy, and most people live fulfilling lives just being normal." Tengan got up and left, heading for the offices.

Hajime just sat on the bench and stewed for a bit longer, before finally going back to class.

* * *

The next day, Hajime took a seat near the window. Before class started, a girl with blonde hair reaching past her shoulders got his attention. She must've transferred in recently, or at least in the month since he last came to class.

"Hey dumbass," she said.

"It's Hajime Hinata, actually," he said.

"You don't have many friends here, do you? Guess we're similar like that."

"A charming offer, I'll consider it later." Hajime made sure to layer on his best sarcastic tone.

"You'll want me as a friend rather than an enemy, I promise you that. You probably heard of my family, the Kuzuryus?"

"The Yakuza?"

"Yep, my brother's in line to be the next leader of the clan, so I've got a little clout." From her tone, it was easy to tell she was implying it was more than a little, "I'm basically the queen of the reserve course, even if these ingrates won't recognize it. I might even be able to pull some strings to offer help for a friend in need."

While the ploy was obvious, Hajime's position was dire enough that he would have genuinely considered accepting it, even knowing how the Yakuza tend to collect on their debts.

"Trying to buy friends, Natsumi?" The girl with curly black hair's voice sounded confident, but she was shaking nervously.

"Shut it, Sato. I'm the Ultimate Little Sister, I could easily make friends if I wanted to!"

"Then why are you in the reserve course?" the small smile Sato gave looked smug, like she had been searching for some way to pry as Natsumi.

"They ran out of slots! Maybe if a certain redhead had a little incident then they would have room for me." Now Natsumi looked smug, while Sato's expression quickly shifted to horror.

"You wouldn't, not at school…"

"Who knows? Security is bare bones at best. Or maybe on the way home, a little tap on the head and suddenly she wakes up at the bottom of the harbor. Suddenly they need a new talent to fill the roster and they've got one right there already on campus. I mean, if someone had the opportunity to take that kind of upgrade, they'd have to be a fool not to!"

Sato went pale, and took a few steps back. A girl with short red hair entered the room.

"Sato? Are you ready for lunch?"

"Mahiru…" Sato ran over to her friend and the two left the room.

"Gee, thanks for the assist there, Hajimeat," Natsumi said, looking annoyed.

"I'm not much of a mediator," Hajime responded.

"I don't want a mediator, I want someone who's got my back!"

"Well then maybe you should try acting like someone people would want to support."

Natsumi shrugged, but was looking toward the floor. She was obviously struggling to find some response to that.

"Maybe it's something we can work on together," Hajime said.

"Yeah… My offer still stands, if you want it," Natsumi looked a bit relieved as she spoke.

Hajime couldn't help feeling a bit relieved himself, there might be a solution to his problem after all.

* * *

Hajime was back at his bench by the fountain. Natsumi was dead. Hajime discovered it the next morning, when one of the school buildings was cordoned off by school security. He overheard some girls talking nearby, and recognized the voices.

"Do you know what happened, Sato?" Mahiru asked.

"No… She must've had a bad run-in with some pervert," Sato responded.

"A pervert? Inside the walled-in school? Who murdered her?"

"Yes…"

"Dammit Sato, I want you to be honest with me!"

"I am…"

Mahiru pulled a few photographs out of her bag, nearly jamming them toward Sato.

"Then what are these?" She demanded.

"These are… Oh god…" Sato's skin went pale.

"Yeah, I know, and I wanted you to be honest with me. Dammit, you're supposed to be my best friend and now I don't know if I can trust you…"

"I would never do anything to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"By murdering one of your classmates?"

"She's Nail-driver Natsumi! She doesn't make idle threats! Remember middle school?" Sato pulled up her sleeve, showing a jagged scar.

"She's Yakuza! Why do you always have to push her?"

"You know I don't back down to bullies! Why are you defending her?" Sato got more flustered by the word. Mahiru sighed before speaking again.

"Okay, calm down. I'm not turning you in, just tell me why…" Mahiru kept her composure while she spoke.

"She said she would get into the main course for sure if she got you out of the way..." Sato's voice was breaking as she spoke.

"You know that's bullshit. We were so close on who would get the title of Ultimate Photographer that the scout had to flip a coin," Mahiru's voice was stern. "Besides, her brother would have stopped it if she had made the attempt."

"She would've killed me too! And I don't know shit about her brother! I-I… I don't know… I'm sorry…"

Hajime could hear Sato crying.

* * *

Sato was dead. Hajime didn't know how, but he was fairly sure he knew why. While he lay on that bench by the fountain, he wasn't concerned with the act itself, but with the response. No police investigation into either death. Little more than a token statement by the school. Was this the worth of a normal person's life?

He wanted to shout, hit something, or just cry, but all he could do is sit and stew. Going back to class was the last thing he wanted. Here, in his thinking space, his thoughts wandered to everyone he had talked to.

"You enjoy it don't you? It's not like there's only room for one gamer in the world." When Chiaki had said it, she presumably meant that he could play games, or do anything really, even if he wasn't the best. What Hajime thought now was of the project, how it could mimic talents. Maybe there could be two ultimate gamers, and maybe he could play with Chiaki on more equal ground. Isn't a game more fun when it's a tug-of-war instead of a one-sided beatdown regardless of which side you're on?

"You can all work together to be better, and even achieve greatness." Did it mean working as a group, or could it mean taking the memories of them and using them to make greater decisions? A few days prior, the former would've been the answer he went with every time, but Hajime couldn't help feeling the latter might be true as well.

"There's worse fates than having to attend a normal high school." Easy for Tengan to say, he's not a teenager anymore. Being the guy who got into Hope's peak reserve course isn't exactly glamorous, and being the guy who dropped out of the reserve course would be humiliating. Not to mention telling his parents that all the money they spent to send him here was basically wasted would probably be the most painful conversation he'd ever had.

"If someone had the opportunity to take that kind of upgrade, they'd have to be a fool not to!" Natsumi wasn't talking about him, she likely didn't even know about the project, but now her words came back. He didn't even have to kill anyone to get his place, just sign an agreement to be their test subject. Hajime certainly wouldn't want to make the foolish choice.

A week ago, it had seemed like a deal with the devil. Sign your soul away, and all your dreams will come true. Now Hajime found himself driven toward the offices with conviction. He would take up their offer. If it worked, if artificial talent could make everyone great, then he was the first and would be remembered as such. If it didn't, then either he would get out fine and the school would waive his fees so he could graduate as a Hope's peak student, or it would at least let progress be made at whatever cost the procedure had to his person. If the contract he was given was to be believed, that cost wouldn't be much.

In the end, he thought, he would get closer to his dreams regardless of the result, and so he took it.


	3. Chapter 3: Sugar and Spite

Chapter 3: Sugar and spite

Seiko Kimura was busy working in the lab, carefully measuring out the catalyst into the solution. Putting too much would cause the reaction to happen too fast, and the resulting chemical would be a foul-smelling mess instead of a useful medicine. At exactly this time, a pale boy with wild, white hair burst into the room. Seiko poured too much catalyst, and her work for the past hour was ruined.

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she shouted.

"Sorry, I'm just here to pick up the diuretic that I asked you to make yesterday…" The boy sounded apologetic, and there was no way he would know how much work she'd just lost. Seiko let it go.

"Oh right, the reactivator. It's in the store room in the back, I'll go grab it once I mix a bit more resurger. It took 45 minutes to get the last batch to condense and now it's ruined."

Before she even gathered the necessary reagents, there was a heavy knock at the door.

"Ugh, what now?" Seiko said, walking toward the door.

On the other side was Ruruka Andou and her boy-toy/childhood friend Izayoi. Also, coincidentally, Seiko's two best friends. Ruruka is halfway through sticking a pastry in Izayoi's mouth when Seiko opens the door.

"Hey guys, since it is about the worst possible time, I'm guessing you want a favor?" Seiko said flatly. She was not surprised to see either of them.

"Well, you know exams are coming up…" Ruruka said.

"You know what I'm going to say, but I'm saying it anyway. You don't need my help to pass. You could literally put some instant pudding on the table and the judges would pass you. Whatever you're asking for, it's unnecessary." Seiko droned through the same spiel she'd given Ruruka before every other exam. "Right, Izayoi?"

Izayoi responded with a thumbs up.

"I just want to give the best performance I can give! And my performance is best with your help!" Ruruka gave the same response she always gave.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I want a super serum, some stuff to make someone into a real super hero."

"That is… impossible."

"C'mon, I know you're holding out on me. Super strength, stamina, all the physical boosters you would want."

"I do have a reanimator, which does boost physical characteristics, but it also causes a nasty rash and some vomiting a few days later at the very least."

"Plenty of time to get a passing grade! Gimme."

"Slow down there, Ruru. You're asking me to risk my neck helping you cheat on your exam. I need you to promise that you will take the fall if you get caught."

"Done! If you want some candy, you know who to call!" Ruruka sounded giddy.

"You do remember that stuff could poison me, right? The drug's in the back, I'll go grab it as soon as I get this stuff mixed and give… Wait, where did that other guy go?"

Seiko just noticed that the pale boy had disappeared. She ran over to the door and saw him walking down the hall, holding a bottle in his hand.

"Okay, so that's a problem I'll have to deal with later. Ruruka… Shit…" Seiko said, noticing that Ruruka had disappeared and the door to the store room was swinging shut.

Izayoi walked over and placed his hand on Seiko's shoulder, looking somewhat concerned.

"Yeah, I know. I really need to start locking those medicine cabinets. She should be fine though, Ruru's been through there almost as much as I have."

Izayoi takes out a metal device resembling a pepper grinder.

"Is that the pestle-and-mortar? Thanks, I might actually get all my projects done if this works as well as the other devices you've made," Seiko said.

Izayoi gave a thumbs up.

Seiko headed to the storage room to help Ruruka find the medicine she asked for. Just as she was reaching the door, Ruruka flung open the door and walked out holding a bottle.

"I got it, reactivator for super strength!" Ruruka said

"Okay, I guess it's fi- wait, what?" Seiko suddenly wished she had given her medicines more distinctive names.

"I knew I could count on you Seiko! See ya later!" Ruruka skipped past her, bringing Izayoi along as she left. Izayoi waved at Seiko as they left.

Seiko would ordinarily have chased them down and checked that they had the right chemical. However, she had half a dozen other chemicals sitting, steeping, condensing, or otherwise being processed and couldn't afford to leave her lab. The exam crunch was brutal, and she wasn't good at denying requests. She decided it would cause fewer problems if she just called Ruruka later and warned her that she may have grabbed the wrong medicine than if she abandoned her work station.

* * *

The exam crunch at Hope's peak is brutal. Seiko had slept in and the exams were starting, and now she was forced to sprint through the halls like some irresponsible scrub and pray they didn't lock the doors on her. She had prepared a dozen different pills with different effects over the past week, and she had little doubt she would pass so long as she made it in time. Then she ran into the pale boy again, this time literally.

"Oh, you're the pharmacist girl, right? Thanks, your medicine is really helping out," the boy said.

"Good to hear, ow… I don't get thanks as often as you'd think… Damn, I really need to get to my exam, excuse me," Seiko grabbed the bag off the floor and dashed toward the gym. By sheer chance, Seiko had a bag that looked identical to the boy's bag. She didn't notice, nor did she notice which bag she picked up.

Seiko made it to the gym and found her seat just in time to watch Ruruka give the judges the sweets she had prepared for the occasion.

"They're more than just delicious, these cream puffs will make you feel like a super hero!" Ruruka said.

Suddenly, Seiko realized that she had forgotten to make a rather important phone call. Too late for anything to be done about it, one of the judges had already taken a bite before Seiko even thought she might be able to cry out. Seiko just had to hope that Ruruka had watered down the medicine enough that she would get a passing grade before their bowel movements started up.

"Delightful! I could eat these for every meal!" One of the judges said, a young woman who occasionally worked as a substitute teacher.

"I think I can taste the stratosphere!" Said another judge, this one a balding man in a suit. Probably one of the trustees who had volunteered.

"Yes, it feels like I'm flying!" This one was a young man, probably grabbed off the street because they needed a third judge.

Suddenly all three clutched at their stomachs and leaned down on the desk. Seiko and Izayoi ran up to the stage.

"What did you put in those things?" The balding judge asked.

"I- uh… I didn't…" Ruruka stammered.

"Did you forget to water down the medicine?" Seiko asked, keeping a hushed tone.

"Hell no, this isn't my first time using your drugs. I think you gave me the wrong stuff," Ruruka whispered back.

"Oh dear, I think she may have spilled some laxatives in the batter," Seiko said aloud, pulling up one of the stories she remembered from last year.

"Laxatives? Who puts laxatives in sweets?" the woman asked.

"Oh, poor Ruruka doesn't have nearly enough fiber in her diet. She must have spilled some of her laxatives in the puffs when she was making them. I should be able to whip up an antidote, if you guys don't mind having a mild headache in a few hours…" Seiko was sure Ruruka wouldn't mind the mild embarrassment compared to losing her place at Hope's peak. Seiko started opening her bag, and stopped when she saw the large red button.

"Seiko? What is that?" Ruruka and Izayoi were both wide-eyed, Izayoi placing a protective arm in front of Ruruka.

"Is that a detonator? So you're the one who wrote the threat! Someone grab her before she sets it off!" The balding judge was quickly starting to panic. Seiko stepped back from the bag, keeping her hands visible. Ruruka grabbed the bag, while Izayoi moved the grab Seiko.

Naturally, at this moment a dog smashed through the door to the gym, knocking it off its hinges. It dashed through the room, knocking over chairs before tackling Ruruka and causing her to hit the button. The resulting explosion demolished the gym, though since the roof was made of thin sheet metal barely anyone was actually hurt. Seiko and Ruruka were both expelled, however.

* * *

"No! This is unforgivable! It was our one chance to be great and you blew it up for nothing!" Ruruka said. Izayoi still stayed by her side, despite the fact that he wasn't expelled.

"It was an accident! I didn't know anything about those bombs!" Seiko said.

"A likely story! I won't forget this, Seiko!" And she never did. Even through the apocalypse, she held her grudge. Even with them both working to improve the future, she held her grudge. Up until they met Naegi, Ruruka didn't even consider forgiveness, and until her death she never forgot.

* * *

Jin Kirigiri was not amused. The destruction of the gym did not amuse him, nor did the expulsion of three of the school's most useful students. Chisa was in his office, trying to give her account of what happened.

"So, I am to believe that Nagito was an innocent bystander," Jin began.

Chisa did not respond.

"You see, here's the thing. We've got several eyewitnesses that say he was at the scene of the crime, and records of him buying the materials for the explosives. Inspection of the bag containing the detonator showed that it had no name on it, while the bag he was carrying at the time of the incident had the name "Seiko" stitched onto the sling," Kizakura wasn't acting drunk this time. "Nothing that couldn't be faked or explained away, but it certainly looks bad."

"He's one of my students. If he's to blame then it's my fault for being negligent," Chisa didn't look up at the two men.

"Yukizome, this is a high school, you can't be expected to take the full blame for the actions of your students. All the same, we will be administering punishments to Nagito and the teachers of class 77. Nagito Komaeda will be temporarily suspended. The main instructor," Jin glanced over at Kizakura, who hid his eyes with the brim of his hat, "will be put on probation, while you are transferred to teach the reserve course for a few weeks."

"Yes sir," Chisa didn't sound enthusiastic, but didn't argue.


	4. Chapter 3a: Alternate ending 1

Chapter 3.5: Alternate ending 2

Nagito's luck was always on point. Whether it decided to work for or against him was not. When he went to grab the diuretic, it went exactly as he planned, his luck snagged him exactly the bottle he was looking for. He set the bombs, prepared the drinks, and wrote the note warning of the danger should the exams not be postponed.

Then he tripped on his shoelaces as he was walking down the hall. He dropped his bag, but the pale-haired girl helped him up. He thanked her, both for the help and for the drugs. As she ran off for the gym, Nagito picked up his bag off the ground. He checked, and luckily the trigger hadn't gone off. Clearly luck was on his side today, the plan was going off without a hitch.

As he approached the gymnasium, a security guard working for the school asked to search his bag. Nagito thought with his lucky streak so far, something would surely distract him before he dug through the cans of Dr. Hopper and found the switch.

He was wrong, the switch had been shifted right to the top by his stumble earlier. The guard pulled out the switch, carefully avoiding pressing it and called for backup. A large man with a fluffy overcoat arrived, and dragged Nagito to headmaster Kirigiri's office. Nagito was slapped with suspension, while Ruruka, Seiko and Izayoi stayed in the school and the gym remained un-exploded. The exams went on a planned, and everybody passed.

With Chisa not being sent to teach the reserve course, Junko wasn't able to dig into Class 77. Without them, she was forced to recruit from the reserve course for her manpower instead, using the first killing game as evidence of why they should fight Hope's peak. Ruruka saw how Junko won over the reserve course and did one better, promising candy that would give superior abilities if they joined her group instead of Junko's (she had made WAY more than she needed for her exam). Naturally, the ambitious reserve course took up her offer of more power, leaving Junko with only her meager band of 4 people (herself included).

When she attempted to use the despair anime to convert people, most people simply ignored it, and the few that didn't ended up causing enough destruction that Junko's gang was arrested for disturbing the peace.

THE END.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sisters

Chapter 4: The Sisters Who Tore the World Asunder

The blonde girl with her hair in pigtails entered the airport just as the plane was touching down.

"Wassup bitches? Junko Enoshima's in the house!" She said. Nobody seemed to notice. "Really? Nobody at all? Damn, this place really is out in the boonies."

She headed up toward baggage claim, taking several cases off the belt and stacking them for her to sit on while she waited. They weren't her luggage, but that wasn't her concern. Then she noticed the black-haired, freckled girl approaching from the runway, carrying only a single backpack. Her dear sister, Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Uh oh, someone better check their pet crate! Some kind of smelly, mange-ridden dog has gotten loose!" Junko said aloud, though directed at nobody.

"Could you repeat that in Japanese, ma'am? I don't speak skanky whore," Mukuro responded. She walked toward Junko and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey sis, welcome home… Could you loosen up? You're kinda crushing my ribs here," Junko said quietly. Mukuro let go of Junko. "Thanks, you need to grab your luggage?"

"Nah, all my personal belongings are right here. I hope this school provides uniforms. I see you're living it up though."

"I already moved my stuff, I don't know who owns this stuff," Junko said, starting the walk out of the airport.

"Wow, the more things change the more they stay the same, I guess." Mukuro followed.

On the way to the limo that would take them to their dorms, they kept their conversation innocuous to avoid unwanted attention. They arrived back at the limo, and Mukuro looked surprised.

"Damn, I heard you landed a gig with a modeling agency, but I didn't think you were this successful," she said.

"A paltry challenge for the magnificent Junko Enoshima! Hop in, before I decide to make you walk." Junko said. Mukuro climbed into the limousine.

"Junko, huh? I guess you need a stage name if you want to have a peaceful life after being famous… We have privacy in here?" Mukuro asked as she closed the door. Junko nodded. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"World domination, as always!" Junko said, in a somewhat playful tone. She wasn't joking. "Yeah, the whole child soldiers thing didn't pan out, apparently being half the height of the opponent doesn't confer as many benefits as I thought."

"I could've told you that was an awful idea."

"Yeah, well you weren't there," Junko said, very pointedly. "Besides, I still got access to a robotics factory out of the deal. I'm more of a big picture person, but now that we're back together they won't stand a chance."

"Okay, so what's the actual plan?"

"Hope's peak."

"That a mountain?" Mukuro had been out of Japan for a while, so she'd fallen out of the loop on trends.

"No, the school for talent!"

"Ah… Wait, what are our talents?"

"Ultimate Tactician and Ultimate Analyst of course!" Junko handed Mukuro her student card. Mukuro glanced over it.

"These say Ultimate Soldier and Ultimate Fashionista," Mukuro said.

"Really? The scout must be a drunkard like the rumors say…" Junko said. Mukuro nodded before realizing the most immediate problem with her student card.

"Wait, it's been years since I was in Japan, how did they scout me?"

"Okay, I may have called in one of my connections to get these spots, but it's gonna pay off big time, I can tell," Junko said. She was rocking in her seat.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to fill me in a bit more here, do we have a solid plan or are we just seeing what opportunities present themselves?"

"A little of both, I heard through the grapevine that Hope's peak had a super-talent project in the works and I want to have a look for myself. If nothing else, having tons of talent nearby will make it easy to find people to help achieve our goals."

Junko took a sip of the fancy water she'd brought. Wouldn't want to risk losing her figure to alcohol of all things.

"Okay, so I gotta know why you decided to fly to this part of town rather than the main airport," Junko said.

"Not many planes flying between Bolivia and Japan to begin with, I had to take what I could get. Sorry if it's a bit out of the way," Mukuro said, taking a drink for herself.

"Don't worry about it, I certainly wouldn't want to piss off 'Massacre by the million' Mukuro," Junko said.

"If anyone could do it, it's 'Red Ravager' R… Wait, you changed your name, damn… We should probably hold back with the nicknames when we're in public though…"

"Yeah, yeah," Junko said as she did a brushing off gesture toward her.

* * *

The pair arrived at Hope's peak, Junko busily sketching on her notepad and working out potential angles. Mukuro got distracted with the boy who was currently entering the school. Junko quickly took notice.

"Uh oh, looks like freckles has discovered boys! I don't stand a chance now!" Junko poked her with the cap of her pen.

"Oh, stop it." Mukuro grinned at the comment and shook her head, but she kept staring at him.

"We're gonna have to get you past your shyness sometime this year, I mean you'll go to a war zone but you won't talk to someone you like? It's weird."

Junko took note of the buildings nearby, looking for one in particular.

"Steel and glass, on the right," Junko said, keeping her voice low. Mukuro finally broke her stare and looked where Junko had stated.

"I see it, that where the project is taking place?" Mukuro asked, also keeping her voice down.

"Not sure, but it should be where the subject is being kept."

"And where are we going right now?"

"I got access to this nice little bunker, away from the prying eyes of the regular students."

"How'd you get that?"

"Courtesy of the trustees. I'm sure they won't mind that we're borrowing it." Junko skipped along the road toward the statue of the school founder.

* * *

A few hours later, Junko and Mukuro were deep in the halls of the building. Mukuro pulled the knife out of the corpse of the guard she had just killed, wiping the blood off with a rag.

"Well, that's five now. For all the fancy doors and cameras you'd think they'd have more guards for something they're trying to keep secret," Junko said. "I hope you have a plan for getting rid of these bodies, I would've just knocked them out if I were you."

"Not as easy as it sounds, sis. Trust me, I'd be all for making them think they passed out on the job if it were feasible," Mukuro wasn't even breathing heavily as she spoke.

"Fair enough, the room should be just down here."

Mukuro shoved the body in a closet before following her sister. Junko found the large metal door.

"Retinal scanner? Damn, I wonder if any of those guards have access…" Mukuro was moving to go grab one of the bodies she had left behind.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Junko pulled out a plastic bag containing an eye, using a toothpick to hold it up to the scanner.

"Do I want to know how you got that?"

"Not if you want to think of me as your innocent baby sister," Junko said. Though they were twins, Mukuro had always been the "big sister".

"Gotcha."

The scanner accepted the eye, and the door opened. Inside was a large room with bare metal walls. The room was entirely empty, save for a single cot. Sitting the cot was a young man with red eyes and short, inky black hair.

"Izuru Kamakura!" Junko said with glee.

Izuru sat unflinching.

"Nice room you've got here, very… spacious!" She said, spreading her arms wide.

Izuru continued sitting silently, not moving an inch.

"C'mon Izuru! Say something!" Junko said.

"Okay," Izuru's voice was a flat monotone.

"Come with us, with your help we'll have the world at our fingertips in no time!" Junko was getting riled up.

"Okay." Izuru responded, again with no hint of emotion.

"He seems a bit… off..." Mukuro said, struggling to find the right word.

"No, he's perfect!" Junko said.

"Your taste in guys is a bit questionable… But I guess we could use the help." Mukuro said.

"First order of business: High five!" Junko dashed at Kamakura.

"Wait, Junko no!" Mukuro shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

Junko woke up in the hospital, her hand in a cast.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Mukuro stood by her bed.

"You know you love me," Junko stuck her tongue out at her. She then got up and started for the door.

"Doctor said to keep your hand immobilized so it can heal, so don't take that cast off, okay?" Mukuro said.

"Yeah, yeah…"

As she was leaving the hospital, Junko passed by a boy with blonde hair reaching his chin. She stopped.

"Wait, who are you?" She asked.

"Uh… Ryota Mitarai?" the boy said.

"Oh, you're the Ultimate Animator! Don't you recognize me?"

"Um… you're one of my classmates?"

Junko scowled and pulled out a magazine, holding it next to her face.

"Oh, you're Junko Enoshima!" Ryota seemed embarrassed.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Now my lovely assistant will tell you your prize!" Junko waved her hands toward Mukuro, who had just exited the building.

"I honestly don't know what we're doing now," Mukuro said.

"And to top it off, a free trip to the hospital!" Junko said.

"But I'm already here!" Ryota looked freaked out by Junko's antics.

"Indeed! Fast service, eh?" Junko slung her uninjured arm over his shoulder. "And what brings you here, aside from meeting the beautiful and talented Junko Enoshima?"

"Uh… My roommate told me to go because my health isn't very good…"

"Oh? Anything to tell about this roommate?" Now Junko was on a roll.

"Well, he's a nice guy… eats a lot… he's taking my place in class so I can work on my life's goal…"

"Life's goal? Sounds important," Junko said, feigning interest to keep him talking.

"I'm trying to make an anime that will bring hope to people's hearts," Ryota looked at her with a bit more conviction.

"Aw, that sounds amazing. Would you like help with that? It wouldn't be for free, but it would be a terrible shame for you to pour your heart into it and have it fall by the wayside." Junko ran her fingers along his chin as she spoke. Not very subtle, but sometimes subtlety got in the way.

"Uh…"

"My card." Junko pulled a business card out of her cleavage, handing it to Ryota with a warm smile. "Get back to me if you're interested."

"Okay…" Ryota turned back to the door, staring at the card. As he left, Mukuro walked toward Junko.

"How do you do it?" Mukuro asked.

"By being my magnificent self, of course," Junko responded.

* * *

Without their teacher's guidance, class 77 joined with Junko's plans one by one. First was the imposter, won over with promises of friendship and purpose. Then was Mikan, who was actually a fan of Junko's, and joined immediately despite never having met her in person. Gundham had heard that the sisters liked rabbits, and ended up aligning himself with them with guarantees that his "demons" would be respected. Ibuki was all too happy to have someone who liked her music, and joined with Ryota to add sound to his anime. Nagito took a few tries, but joined after he met Izuru and saw "true hope" within him. Chiaki got drawn to the group when Junko feigned interest, but didn't join until Mukuro started geeking out with her over first person shooters.

Some were even easier, offering an album of pictures of herself in swimwear won over Teruteru, and Akane followed the catering. With so many of his classmates already under her command, Nekomaru joined in with no demands. Gundham won over Sonia, and Kazuichi followed Sonia.

Then were the troublesome ones. Mahiru and Fuyuhiko couldn't be bought easily, and were stubborn enough that Junko's speeches weren't effective. Junko couldn't even pin down what Peko and Hiyoko would want. In the end, Junko managed to blackmail Mahiru into joining, and she became more cooperative when she got involved in Ryota and Ibuki's project. Fuyuhiko finally caved and joined at the insistence of his fellow students, and Peko followed him.

Hiyoko had some respect for Mahiru, but wasn't about to join just to follow her like so many others. Instead, she came forward with her own offer, joining Junko if Junko would mentor her on manipulating others. A strange demand, but Junko took it. With all of class 77 at her disposal, Junko's plans of world domination were closer than they had ever been before.

* * *

Mukuro, Junko, and Izuru stood at the front of the classroom, in front of the Hope's peak student council.

"Are you sure we need to do this? They could be useful later," Mukuro asked her sister quietly.

"Their talents are all lame, and the plan needs people to lose faith in the system." Junko whispered back. She turned toward the student council.

"Welcome, Hope's peak student council! I'm sure you all know me, but you probably don't know dear Izuru here," Junko said aloud, "Say hello, Izuru."

"Hello," Izuru said flatly.

"Ain't he cute? Anyway, to test him out, Hope's peak has decided to have him fight all of you at once."

"Wait, what? Who is he? Why do we have to do this?" The girl with long red hair pleaded.

"You'll have to ask the trustees! Or, rather, someone else will have to ask because you'll be dead. Speaking of which, smile! You're all on camera!" Junko whirled around, gesturing at the cameras around the room.

"We won't give in to your threats! We're the student council, we must remain strong for the hope of all!" the dark-haired boy said.

"Good to hear. Izuru: Kill them all," Junko said, almost shouting the last words.

"Okay." Izuru took the order with the same attitude as if she had told him to bring her a glass of milk. That is, with absolutely no intonation or apparent feeling.

The massacre was bloody, especially with the weapons Mukuro had placed around the room. At least two students got killed by their own classmates instead of by Izuru.

Junko took the recordings of the event, and got Izuru to help her splice them into exactly the tape she wanted. They wouldn't know who started the fire until they were already choking on the smoke.


	6. Chapter 5: The K Team

Chapter 5: The K team

Kyosuke Munakata entered the office, where Chisa and Juzo Sakakura were already waiting for him.

"Welcome back to Hope's peak, Munakitkat," Chisa said.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Munakata said. Juzo snickered at his reaction.

"Not until you do something funnier." Chisa said.

"Anyway, what's been going on with the investigation?" Munakata cut to the meat of the matter.

"I got into position as the teacher of class 77, thanks for the help on that by the way," Chisa started.

"No problem."

"They're a nice bunch, but the whole ordeal with them has been… Telling. Most of the class has some nasty skeletons in their closet, and not only are they not required to come to class, they were barely interacting with each other until I dragged them all back myself. I also heard that the teachers are completely unqualified, basically taking whoever will work for the cheapest or is already on staff to be written in as the teacher. However, since students aren't required to take class, I've already found that some teachers don't even bother to show up themselves. It's a mess of a school, overall. The only real consolation seems to be that all the employees realize what a hellhole this place is and aren't happy about it." Chisa's words were starting to get heated.

"What do the skeletons in the closet have to do with anything?"

"They're a mess overall, many from damaged families or generally poor living conditions, and are not exactly in a good place mentally… But they're good kids, and I tried my best to help them despite the lack of care and support from the school. Someone to talk to, an emotional support, whatever I could offer."

"Do they have anything to do with that button?" Juzo gestured toward the green button on her apron with the words "Ultimate Mom" printed on it.

"Kazuichi made a machine that turns soda cans into buttons and wanted to test it, and the word 'Housekeeper' didn't fit," she said, a bit flustered.

"Sure thing, Ultimate mom," Munakata said.

"Hush, Munakitkat. Anyway, after Nagito's little incident with the exams, I got booted to the reserve course, where things were even worse. It makes me sad just thinking about it, so I'm not going to go into detail about it, but they are definitely not getting their money's worth out of this education. I also had Juzo grab me a trustee ID card, and used it to find out about the Kamakura project."

"Juzo's carrying the team as usual, nothing new there." Munakata ignored Juzo's laughter at the comment.

"Anyway, I found it's a project involving human experimentation. It was apparently a contract with the military to create a process to turn anyone into a supersoldier by giving them an influx of talent, a contract which they were given money to pay for. Either it wasn't enough or they were pocketing part of it, because they needed more, and so the reserve course was made. Part of the process involves wiping the memory and personality of the subject to avoid 'contaminating their mind', and they've only had one subject so far, a kid from the reserve course that I met once or twice." Chisa had to stop to take a breath. "That's all I've got."

"Well… That's some heavy stuff… Juzo, do you have anything?" Munakata said, writing out some notes on what she had said.

"Some, but nothing good. Being head of security sucks. I'm not allowed to hire new guards, decide anything about the rules or the punishments that go with them, or even enforce the rules if the trustees say I can't. Honestly, without petitioning the trustees to do something, which they won't do unless it's free and is guaranteed to cause them zero inconvenience, all I can do is tell the dozen security guards I have where to stand." Juzo sounded quite annoyed.

"Well, their poor security is to our benefit in this case."

"Yeah, but even if I was actively looking to upend Hope's peak this would be embarrassing. I don't even have a full dozen anymore, five of the guards mysteriously disappeared a few days ago when I had them patrolling the labs to keep them out of Chisa's way."

"And how are the trustees acting?"

"Terrible, as usual. They decided those guards who disappeared would be reported as having left work as normal and not showing up the next day. Then when the police come, they'll insist on an internal investigation, which is mostly them yelling at me to solve it with no equipment or training, and only the help of seven men with a collective IQ in the double digits, all while still doing my regular job of keeping the students under control. The recent disappearance of the student council is coming up to vote in a day or two, but I can already tell you it's going to go the same way. And you can bet that if anything goes wrong, I'll be the one taking the blame."

"Is this place actually a school or just some kind of elaborate tax scam?" Munakata asked, somewhat rhetorically.

"Wish I could tell ya… Wait a minute…" Juzo said, pulling out his phone. He looked up nervously at Chisa and Munakata. "Munakata, you'll want to see this. Chisa… You definitely don't…"

Munakata walked over behind him, and saw the video he had on his phone. A boy with red eyes and black hair, slaughtering the student council. It looped back to the beginning, and there was a short speech stating that it was a test of the Kamakura project.

"We have to call the police," was all Munakata could say.

"It might be too late," was Juzo's response.

"What happened?" Chisa asked, concern etched into her face.

"The student council is dead, they were killed as a test of the Kamakura project," Munakata said.

"WHAT!?" Chisa shouted, holding her body up off the table with both arms.

"It might be a trick by some outside party, but I'd have a hard time saying Hope's peak wouldn't do it…" Juzo said.

"I need to get back to my class…" Chisa said, pushing her chair back and moving for the door.

"I'll talk to the principal. Juzo, find the trustees and make them do something. You have my permission to get rough if necessary," Munakata said, pulling the katana out of his jacket and tying the string on the sheath through the belt loops on his pants.

"Gotcha."

The three split up, to try their best to stop things from spiraling out of control.

* * *

Chisa arrived at her classroom. Her empty classroom, devoid of the students she had tried so hard to bring together. Her mind jumped to the disappearances of the other students and the guards, and panic set in. She sprinted down the hall, calling the names of her students and hoping against hope that they were fine.

After an hour of running through halls, between buildings, and just around campus, Chisa broke down and dropped to the ground crying. Her whole body was wracked by sobbing, while her makeup ran with her tears. For several minutes, she stayed like that before she pulled herself together.

Her attention was drawn to the rioting of the reserve course. Hundreds, if not thousands of students who had faced months to years of mistreatment now pushed over the edge. She couldn't blame them for their anger, but rioting wasn't going to solve much. Still, it's not as if she could help with their plight. All she could do was keep calling for her students, and praying for their safety.

* * *

Munakata reached the principal's office, to find the door blocked. He pounded on the door, and it opened an inch. Kizakura looked out.

"It's Munakata," he said, tilting his head toward the inside of the room.

"Let him in," a voice Munakata recognized as Jin Kirigiri said.

There was a bit of rumbling and then the door opened. Munakata entered, and Kizakura closed the door, pushing the couch in front of it. Jin had his head in his hands on the desk.

"Principal Kirigiri, what do you know about this?" Munakata asked.

"A little… Some…" Jin's words were broken, he couldn't make a coherent sentence.

Munakata drew his sword, placing the point on the desk.

"Okay, I knew it all… but this… this was never part of the plan." Jin pulled himself together a bit, "I would never have given the go-ahead for this kind of test, I was barely on board with using a student as a test subject. If you want to kill me, I probably deserve it…" Jin hung his head in his hands again.

"You need to do something." Munakata said, keeping his sword drawn.

"I can't do anything! Any decision besides which students to let in have to go through the trustees. I can't do anything here, now this place is falling apart and I can't even provide a place for my own daughter…"

"Dammit, that's not good enough! You're the headmaster of Hope's peak! Make an announcement! Call someone to come help! Throw money out the window! Anything's better than sitting here crying!" Munakata was nearly shouting at the man, but his words did seem to be getting through.

"I… I actually might know someone…" Jin grabbed the phone and started dialing. "Detective Matsura? It's Jin, I need a favor."

* * *

Juzo stood before a pack of men of various ages in business suits. Men who were making things incredibly hard.

"If this gets out, there could be an investigation. We could lose everything." One of the men said.

"We need to get to the bunker, it's there for just such an occasion," another said.

Juzo sighed, it figured that the one thing they would spend money on would be to protect them and them alone.

"No. No running. You idiots let it get this bad with your incredibly terrible policies, now you're going to fix it," Juzo said, keeping his voice calm despite his anger.

"But they are completely beyond reason, these talentless beasts couldn't understand any logical argument-" The man was silenced by Juzo's fist. The cracking of bones beneath his fist wasn't an unfamiliar sensation to the ultimate boxer, but it wasn't a typical day in Munakata's service that he felt it.

"No, you're not arguing, you're retiring. All of you. There's a connection to the intercom right down the hall, we're going there and you're all going to say that you're going to let go of your positions as trustees without compensation."

"What? But for all our work-" Another broken jaw. At this rate, Juzo would break his old record before these guys got the hint.

"You guys seem like an educated lot, so I hope your pattern recognition isn't this bad. We're going to the intercom, and you're retiring from your position as trustees. Apparently you don't fear the students enough, so I'm going to make myself very clear: talk shit, get hit." Juzo spoke slowly, enunciating every word. It was something the trustees had done to him when they were complaining about his results, but the irony was probably lost on them.

* * *

News crews were arriving at Hope's peak as the reserve course was climbing the fence, running through the halls, and tearing up everything they found. Talented students were holed up in dorms and rooms, fighting off the reserve course when they found them. Finally, a call echoed around the school through the intercom.

"The trustees of Hope's peak would like to formally apologize for the poor judgement regarding the Kamakura project. We are announcing an early retirement, and will be leaving our current duties to the headmaster, effective immediately."

The students stopped rioting, partly in confusion over the announcement. They started pouring into the courtyards of the school. A car pulled up, flanked by several police cars. The intercom kicked up again.

"Headmaster Kirigiri here. Formal investigations into the recent string of crimes and disappearances on campus will be carried out by Detective Matsura. All students are asked to comply with police questioning."

Chisa managed to pull herself together enough to approach the police, and pleaded that they help find her students.


End file.
